Mistake
by cynthiarox99
Summary: I thought it was a good idea to walk in Carly's room that day. "Carls, I'm here!" But when I saw Freddie, things got crazy, and I got mad. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Things got worse when he fell from the window. "FREDDIE!" I felt confused-guilty as charged.
1. A FRIENDLY GESTURE

Mistake

A Seddie story. Hope you enjoy the good bag! (:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I can't find Super Bass by Nikki Manaj on iTunes either. I'll never own it! I can't find Running Away by A.M either! I just can't find it! I'll never own anything! Whaa!

Sam's POV

* * *

><p><em><strong>A FRIENDLY GESTURE<strong>_

* * *

><p>Walking into Carly's bedroom yesterday seemed like a good idea.<p>

"_Hey Carls! I'm here!"_

But when things got crazy, and I saw Freddie, for some strange reason, I got extremely mad.

"_Benson! GET OUT OF HERE!"_

Things got even worse when he got mad and we got into an argument.

"_Shut up you little two-faced, tick bath loving, ugly tech producer, momma's boy! Nobody likes you! Now GET OUT OF HERE!"_

As if things didn't get worse, he fell out of the building.

"_FREDDIE!"_

When I heard his screams, and his clothes rippling from the force of the wind, his hair flying, I knew it was over.

"_Sam! Sam! Sam! AHH!"_

I was even more scared when I heard the crashing of bones, the sickening sound of a clashing, the terrifying noise of silence from Freddie.

"_Freddie? Oh my god! I'm coming down!"_

He hadn't landed on the concrete, but the metal of a platform, a window washer platform about 4 stories down.

"_My best friend just… fell out of a window and landed on the window washer platform and he needs an ambulance right away!"_

When I got down to the 4th story and ran to the window and looked out, I saw Freddie's body lying there unconscious with blood everywhere.

I didn't care about a harness at this point, I just cared about him.

"_I gotcha Freddie. Oh my god! I'm such a terrible person. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"_

So I jumped out of the window and onto the platform, pulling his now, heavier body over my shoulder, and I tried my hardest to get back into the window without dropping him.

"_Almost there, we're almost there, Freddie. I got this. It's gonna be okay. I promise."_

I was in the window, but when Freddie slipped I lost control and I grabbed onto anything I could and make sure I had a firm grip. I felt his arm, and I knew I had both of his armpits.

"_This ambulance better hurry up, oh my god!"_

I was even more surprised when two hands grabbed my arms, and I looked over the window and saw the eyes of Freddie Benson himself: his brown eyes full of shock and pain and confusion.

"…_Freddie…"_

His hands twisted a bit and I tightened my grip on his arms and so did he, but when he started slipping, I couldn't handle no more, and I did the only thing I could do: I grabbed a hold onto him like I would fall too, and I almost did.

"_Sam!"_

He barely choked out the name, and I pulled him backwards, inside of the building, he fell, and I fell on top of him.

"_Oh my god, Freddie, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. Oh my gosh. I'm a terrible person."_

I couldn't move, but I rolled over so I wouldn't injure him anymore that I already had, and then I heard the sirens of the ambulance and prayed to god that it wasn't already too late.

"_Freddie? Freddie? Freddie! Don't you dare die on me! Don't do it! I swear, don't you do it! You're too good of a person, don't die! Don't die!"_

I had heard footsteps, and when they saw blood, they pushed me away, and into the wall. Within 5 seconds, he was out of sight.

"_Wait! I need to go too!"_

I stood up and chased after them.

"_Hurry up then!"_

I ran down the stairs and up into the ambulance with Freddie on a gurney, that I never saw them put him on. I felt the pain, the confusion-the guiltiness.

_**That's how I ended up in the hospital.**_

* * *

><p>"So what happened exactly? What broke?" I asked the male doctor that was checking off things on a clipboard.<p>

"Well, he broke his left leg, his right wrist, his right ankle and 5 ribs. A big bump on the back of his head. We took a CAT scan, but nothing was damaged. Nothing that serious. We have to operate on his ribs, but he should be out in about 2 to 4 weeks. He's a very lucky kid to survive a fall like _that_. He's also very lucky to have a caring girlfriend like you." He said smiling. What was he so happy about?

"Okay, thanks. And I'm not his girlfriend." I said.

"Okay." He said, walking out. I glared at him, and when the door shut, I looked back over at Freddie.

"Freddie? Wake up. You know you want to. Come on. Come on. Come on. Wake up. Do it." I sighed. I sat down, my head hitting the wall in the process. "Ow." I groaned. I hadn't even told Carly. I didn't want to tell anyone that I'd pushed him, but I'll have to tell her sooner or later. She'll scold me with that face, 'Sam. What really happened?'

I frowned, not knowing what to do. I pulled out my phone and texted her.

**Carls, I'm at the hospital with Freddie. Come ASAP, I'll tell you details when you get here. Have prayers.**

I waited, and waited, and waited. I never heard back from her. "Okay, okay. That's cool. Yeah." I said to myself. I walked over to Freddie, and saw his light breathing. I'm thankful that he's still alive. I really didn't mean to push him out of the window, but it just kinda happened. I punched him, and he slipped off. He was playing around too much though.

"_I'm gonna fall. I'm gonna fall." Freddie yelled._

"_Freddie, stop joking! It's not funny!" I yelled._

"_I'm gonna fall, oh no!" He joked._

"_Freddie, stop!" I yelled, punching his shoulder._

"_I'm gonna-AHH, OH MY GOD!"_

"_FREDDIE!"_

I shut my eyes, but I still saw it.

_His clothes rippling in the wind. His hair waving. His arms and legs flailing. His body twisting and turning._

Oh dear god.

* * *

><p>I sat there, watching him, like a hawk. Doctor had to come in only to check up on him. Wasn't very often either.<p>

**Sam. I feel really bad, but I can't make it, and I'm sorry I wasn't there when you came over. I know we all made plans, and my granddad is in the hospital too, and family comes first. I have prayers. Tell him I love him like another brother and I hope for the best.**

I was glad to hear from Carly only 8 hours later, but at least she sent something. I walked over to Freddie, and sat on the bedside chair thing. I took his hand in mine. I realized that he's one of the only guys that I know that fingers aren't fat and short. His are kinda short, but long. Their kinda skinny but their fat. I know it's weird, but it makes him unique. I've never looked at this little stuff before.

"Freddie? I know it's bad how I pushed out of a window and all, but I want to say that I'm sorry. So, so sorry. I feel really bad and I even feel guilty. I don't like seeing you in the hospital because you're a good guy, and you put a lot of people before yourself. I don't like bringing it up, but the taco truck thing. I eat when I'm nervous mostly, that's why I ate that taco, but truth is, I never ate it all. I don't mean to be mean, but you're there, and I just can't stop playing this game that we play. It's means too much to me. Anyway, hope you wake up soon, because even _I_ don't sleep this long," I chuckled a bit. "but, wake up soon. Carly says she loves you like another brother, and well, yeah. I miss having you up and…nubbish."

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:52<strong>_

Sitting here is boring. He won't wake up and I'm getting really scared now. What if he's dead? What if he goes into some coma thing? What if?

I was about to close my eyes, and drift off to sleep when I hear a, "Sam?" I thought it was a doctor, but I shot up when I found out it was Freddie.

"Oh my god! Freddie!" I yelled and hugged him. I hugged lightly, and in an awkward position, so I didn't hurt his broken ribcage. He tried to hug me back, but just hurt his arm, so he used just one arm. "It's so great to see you, like, up, and alive." I said, still smiling.

"How long have you been here?" He asked, smiling. I'm glad he can talk and it doesn't hurt him. I

"Well," I said, checking my phone. "We got here around 12:30, and right now it's almost 10, so however long that is. I've been here, and I haven't left the room once. Not even to eat or pee." I said proudly, smiling.

"Wow. You do care about me." He said. Finally, I pulled away from the hug.

"True chizz, Benson." I still had a smile plastered on my face. I soon realized why he was here. "So, I'm really sorry about this whole thing."

"It's fine Sam, really."

"No it's not Freddie! You have a broken wrist, a broken leg, a broken ankle, and 5, 5! broken ribs!" I yelled.

"Sam, come here." He said.

"No." I said in a baby voice, turning away from him.

"Sam, come here. Please." He pleaded. I just had to do it. I turned around and I was met with brown pools filled with concern and sadness. I walked over to him. "Come here." He said, wrapping both, his normal arm, and his injured arm around me. Everything was silent, no people on the speakers, no talking, no beeping, no breathing. I came back and my lips brushed his cheek.

"Sorry." I said.

He smiled big, "It's fine. Can you-?" I rolled my eyes and as a friendly gesture, I kissed his cheek. Instantly, I saw his cheek turn red, and his face was just broke out into a huge smile.

"You're such a girl." I said.

"How?"

"I kiss you on the cheek as a friendly gesture, and you get all…girlish."

"So?"

"You make it seem like we're in a relationship!"

"Well why would I want to be in a relationship with a girl who pushes people from trees and buildings?" He yelled. His hand went straight to his mouth. I was seriously offended.

"I'm leaving." I said, throwing some things in my bags. I shoved my chicken in there, but made sure he didn't see.

"No, Sam I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I-"

"Then WHY did you say it!" I yelled.

"I-I don't know. I didn't mean it though, I promise. I swear to you on my…dad's grave."

My head snapped to him at this. I threw my bag on the ground and sat on the bed next to him. "What happened to your dad, Freddie?" I asked. I took his hand in mine.

"Well, he was a soldier. He came to visit me when I was 7, but on his way back, someone had rigged their plane to crash, so he died. They found his b-body on a mountain side. It was bloody horror. I was so scared, and I had no idea what was going on. Soldiers were running with g-guns, and grenades at the air-airport. My dad wanted to get off the plane, but it was too late. I-I don't really wanna talk about it. I-I. I-I'm sorry for e-ever crying in front of you l-like this, but I-I can't help it. I m-mi-iss him. I loved him s-so much. That's w-when my mom became over pro-protective. She got me into technology, so I would never have to be like that, but, o-oh dear god." He explained, his head hanging low.

"I'm sorry to hear that Freddie. He was defending you, he loved you too. Never visit a graveyard, because, he's always gonna be, right here." I said. I patted my heart, nodding at the heart-filled words, remember what my mom had told me when her dad died. He had a brain tumor, and he died at 40. I wasn't born yet, but when my dad died, I was only 8, so consider me lucky. I placed my arms around him, yet again. I left my head lying in the crook of his neck. I felt a few tears drip down every now and then, but it's okay to cry.

A few minutes passed, and I asked, "You okay now?"

"I'm fine." He said. He voice cracked a bit, but I knew he'd be okay.

"Okay. You sure?" I asked into his neck.

"Mhmm. A-As long as someone's here with me." He said. I felt him smiling, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling too.

"I'll stay here as long as you need me. And don't get used to nice Sam, because once you're healed, it's game on baby," I said smiling. "Now that you're up, I need to pee." I said, and walked into the bathroom. I heard him chuckling, and I couldn't help but smile myself.

* * *

><p>Here I am, sleeping on a quite uncomfortable cot, next to Freddie. I can't go to bed. I'm scared that I'll have a nightmare about what happened. I'm also scared about the storm out there. I've always been afraid of storms. Ever since my…dad.<p>

"_Sam! It's time to come in, it's about to storm! And, it's dinner time! I know how my girl loves some meat!" My dad would yell from the door. This time he walked out, coming to pick me up and carry me in._

"_Okay dad." I said, walking toward him. Just at that moment, lightning struck right on his head. I sat and watched, unable to tear my eyes away from the horror of electricity volts going through his body. I love you daddy._

I pulled out my pear phone and some headphone and shoved them in my ears. I put it on shuffle and thought about happy things: _ham, cupcakes, cheese, donuts, ice cream, chips, fried chicken, friend chicken, friend, Freddie, fall, push, screaming, crashing, cracking, bones, popping, snapping, splitting, lightning, storms, dad. _

My eyes shot open. That's just great. The song came blasting on and I turned it down.

'_**This one is for the boys with the boomin' system. Top down, AC, with the coolin' system.'**_

That's not helping at all. I clicked next and Running Away by A.M started playing. I smiled when I closed my eyes, I just thought about our kiss. Not the fall, just the kiss.

"_Well, lean."_

I pushed the ear phones out of my ears when that loud song that I have came on. I stopped the music to consume energy, and I threw it in my bag. I looked at how little Freddie was on the big bed. That bed is calling me. Maybe if I just-

"Sam?" Is that bed talking to me?

"Bed?"

"What? No, it's me."

"Don't say me, I don't know who that is. Stop tricking me, you bed!"

"Sam! It's Freddie!"

"Oh, sorry."

"You're still up?"

"I can't sleep."

"Having nightmares about the fall?"

"Not really," I said, thinking about the storm. I couldn't let him know! "cause… I can't go to sleep, but yeah."

"You wanna…lay up here?"

"Um, sure." I said and I smiled and climbed into bed with him. At first it was weird, but I just didn't face him. I was almost asleep again, until I heard _**BOOM!**_

I screamed, and latched onto Freddie's uninjured arm.

"Sam! What's wrong? Oh my god, are you okay?" Freddie asked, turning to face me.

"I-I," I couldn't let him know about the storm problem. "I'm afraid of storms!" I yelled, grabbing his arm tighter. Too late now.

"You are?"

"Ever since my dad got struck with lightning, and I saw it happen, I've been afraid of them my whole life. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Sam, come here." He said, bringing me closer to him. He wrapped an arm around me, and I buried my head in his chest, carefully. I pressed myself against him, so I couldn't hear the storm anymore. "Is your dad dead too?"

"Yeah." I said, frowing.

"Is that how he died?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"It's okay."

"Yeah, not really."

"Thank you, Freddie." I whispered.

"Anything for you, Sam." He said, bringing me closer, if possible. I smiled, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up, and saw that I was lying on a hospital bed. Oh yeah, early this morning. Late last night, whatever. I looked to my right and saw Freddie, still lying there, sleeping. I smiled and tried to sit up, but something was holding us down. Well, me. It was Freddie's arms. I carefully, removed one from over me and he grabbed a pillow, but had a weird expression on his face. He felt the back of the pillow, and frowned, chunking it off the bed, turning in his sleep.<p>

He's weird.

I smiled, manipulating him while he's sleeping, I pinched his cheek and it flew back to his teeth and gums. I laughed when he frowned. I frowned when he bit my finger.

I pulled a bag of steaks out of my purse and nibbled on them until he woke up.

"Morning honey." I said smirking.

"Morning." He said, stretching out his arm.

"You feeling any better?" I asked, guilt coming back to me.

"Yeah, maybe 1 or 2% cured." He said, smirking.

"Whatever, Freddie."

"Joking."

"Seriously, do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, had the best sleep last night," He said, smiling. "Don't know what it was, but-oh. You." He said, smiling even more, trying to embarrass me. "The storm. Sorry about that. And you're dad, you know." He said, concern filling his voice. Why is he so sweet to me, even after I put him in the hospital?

"Benson, why are you so nice to me, when I basically pushed you out of a window?"

"Because I care about you!"

"Why?"

"We're friends…"

"So?"

"So?"

"If you're my friend, then you have to care."

"By my own choice, Sam. My own choice. And I choose to care about you." He said, flipping around, not facing me.

I'm a jerk. I walked around the bed and went down on my knees. "Freddie, I'm sorry. Just, not many people other than Carly and Spencer care for me, so I'm not used to attention in that way. I'm really sorry, and I mean it." I said, being nice, just how Cary would want me to act. I brought my face to his and gave him a light peck on the cheek. He smiled, and so did I.

A friendly gesture.

A friendly gesture.

A friendly gesture.

A friendly gesture.

A friendly? gesture.

It's friendly to stay at a hospital for 2 days for a guy that you hate right?

_**A friendly gesture right?**_


	2. WHAT ABOUT THAT LADY?

Mistake

A Seddie story Hope you enjoy the good bag! (: Sorry about the OOC Sam in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I guess from here on out, I'll have to pee in shame. LOL. I own the people mentioned, lol. Nah, that's my friend and her family. Not gonna mention her mom or dad, because I forgot their names. I own nothing though.

**Note- I don't know any medical terms, and while I'm writing this, my internet is down, so I can't look up anything. If I got any medical terms wrong, SORRY DUDES AND DUDETTES!(:**

Sam's POV

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHAT ABOUT THAT LADY?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>10:21 AM<strong>_

Looking out of the window, at the passing cars, bored. It's been 3 days since the incident.

"_I always wondered, dad, what it would be like if I fell out of a building. A tall, tall building. I'd be so scared."_

"_Honey, you'd be dead."_

"_Way to cheer me up, dad."_

"Sam. Why won't you leave? I mean, I don't mind you being here, but why do you keep staying. I thought you hated me?" Freddie asked, sitting up, twiddling with his fingers. I looked at the red, blue, and purple casts that he had, that I never even knew they put on him. Where have I been? I mean, really.

Staring into space, I kept on talking, "I don't know. I do care about you, but I'm here because I feel like I pushed you out. When I was younger, I always wondered what it would be like to fall out of a building, and now I know. It's scary and life threatening, depending on how high the fall. I don't know, all this is surreal now. I feel so bad about all of it, and I don't usually feel that way. I'm sorry. I really, really mean it too. I can't believe that all of this is even-"

"Sam. It's okay. I know you care, you just don't show it a lot. None of this was your fault either. You're like, my best friend. I care about you too, and come here," He said, stretching out his arms. This is so weird. Nonetheless, I gave him a hug. "I love you Sam."

I gaped, pulling away, "What?"

He laughed, "Sam, not in that way," I don't know why, but I felt a little disappointed. "Love is actually a word for someone that you'll never forget. Someone that you'd do anything for. Someone that you'd give all you're secrets to. Someone you trust with your life. You're one of those people in my life, and I don't care if you don't say it back, but I do love you."

The words slipped in my ears and into my brain. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion when I smiled and said, "I love you too Freddie."

We just sat there and smiled, the time ticking. My smile faded when the doctor came in.

"You're still here? I thought you said you weren't his little girlfriend?" That same doctor. Grr.

"I'm not. I just care about him is all."

"So, you like him?"

"No."

"Okay, whatever. Anyways, Freddie, we're operating on you're ribs today, and then you can leave in about 4 weeks. Hope you're girlfriend isn't gonna stay _that _long."

"I'm not his girlfriend! But I will stay as long as I want." I demanded. I pulled out some ribs to eat. Ironic.

"Well, you're gonna have to leave. The operation will take about 4 to 7 hours, but first, we need to get some blood for a blood transfusion. His type is O negative and we are all out. Are you willing to give him blood if you are his type? This is a very rare blood type though."

Freddie's words ran through my head.

"_Love is actually a word for someone you'll never forget. Someone that you'll do anything for."_

"Um, I think I'm like, type A or something. You can test me though, it's all good." I said.

"No need. I just need you're name, and I'll look up you're medical records."

"Samantha Puckett." I said.

"Ok, be back in a jiffy."

He walked out of the room and I waited a few seconds, and busted out laughing.

"Who says jiffy?" I laughed, and Freddie laughed lightly with me. "Freddie, you okay? If you're worried about the operation, it'll be all fine."

"You'll give me a blood transfusion?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." I said, smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>12:13 PM<strong>_

Ironic. I was Freddie's blood type. O negative. I walked into this room with a fat lady and she had a cookie and some juice. Ooh, food.

"Can I have that?" I asked.

"Hold on, missy!" She snapped.

"Well," I muttered.

"Hold still," She said, sinking a needle into my flesh. She pulled up and I saw my blood rise into it. It was a reddish black. Yep, I feel drowsy. When she turned around, I stuffed the cookie in my mouth and swallowed it. I shoved the plastic straw in the juice and gulped it down. "You can eat the-," she said, turning around, staring at me, "Never mind."

* * *

><p><em><strong>1:32 PM<strong>_

Freddie's in surgery. I think I'll go get some fried chicken. I'm glad it's summer. I stuffed my purse under his bed, and walked out the door, down the stairs, and out the main door. Hospital food, eww. It sucks. Tastes like unflavored paper. I wonder what flavored paper would taste like. Hmm. I pulled out my phone.

**Hey Zesty, I was wondering if you could make me some flavored paper? Maybe bacon flavored. Chocolate or Vanilla. Just NOT Strawberry, Watermelon, Cherry, or fruits like that. Bacon, Fried Chicken, Fat Cake, Chocolate or Vanilla? Thanks. Love you.**

I texted my cousin Zesty. She cooks EVERYTHING. It's good too.

**Sure thing Sammy. I'll have it ready in 30. Come by and pick it up when you can. **

**P.S. You're not weird. This is strangely a common order. It's weird.**

I chuckled, walking into BF Wang's door. "Give me the usual Tim!" I yelled, sitting at my regular table in the corner, by my self. It was one chair anyway. I engraved my name on the back. And they let me!

_**SAM J. PUCKETT PROPERTY**_

I sat down and turned so I was facing everyone. I saw a big family walk in. They all had names on their shirts. Weird. One girl that looked 12 or 13 was wearing a shirt that said **RENEE** on it. Another girl that looked about 10 had **EMILY**. One little boy, the baby, had **ZACK** on his. Two girls, holding on tight to their parents legs. The smallest one looked about 3, she had **SUSIE** on hers. The cutest was the other one that looked 5, her name was **VIVIAN**. She let go of her mom's leg, and ran over to me.

"Hi." She said, climbing over the chair, and sat by me. She was so adorable.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"What's your name?"

"Sam. Is yours Vivian?" She nodded.

"Vivian! Leave this young lady alone." Her mom scolded.

"No, she's fine." I said smiling. Why am I being so nice? I'll let it slide for now.

"Sorry about that." Renee said. Then they just waved and walked away to the line.

I watched them. I saw the little girl slip away from them and back over to me. She jumped up on the chair beside me and gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged her back. She pulled away fast and said, "Bye." Then she ran back to her family. Renee turned around, but Vivian just smiled innocently.

"Sam!" My name was heard, and my head snapped to the door, and there stood Carly Shay.

"Carly!" I yelled. I jumped over my chair/booth thing and pounced on her in a hug.

"Hey!"

"How did you know I was here?" She gave me that look that said, 'Don't question me, I know you like the back of my hand.' "Anyway, hey!" I said, grinning.

"Grab you're food and come on, I wanna see Freddie." She said.

"Okay, not sure if we can right now though. He's in his rib surgery right now, I think. Let's go anyway." I said. I ran to the counter and grabbed my food, threw a 10 at Tim, and was about to run out, but I saw Vivian. I smiled and bent down. "Hi."

"Bye Sam." She said, hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back. She pulled away and ran back to her family. I shook my head and ran back to Carly.

"Who was that?" She asked, as I jumped on the hood of Spencer's car. I cupped my hand around my eyes and looked in. His face was hilarious. I jumped off and opened the door.

"I don't really know." I said. I bent down and threw my arms around Spencer. "Spencer!"

"Hey kiddo. How's Freddie?"

"You'll see him." I waved him off and jumped in the back seat with Carly.

"So, what broke? What happened?" She asked.

"Well," I started

"Don't stall Sam." Carly said as we headed over to the hospital.

"I don't know. I walked in your room, and Freddie was in there. It was for our plans and stuff. I got mad at him for something. Soon he sat out on your window seal, and pretended he was going to fall, and I told him to stop, that it wasn't funny. I punched him, and he said he was gonna fall, and he did. It wasn't my fault, but he fell from the 8th story to the 4th. He fell on a window-washer platform thing, and he broke his wrist, his leg, and his other ankle. He's got a big bump on his head, and he broke…5 ribs." I explained.

"Wow. I'm surprised he survived a fall like that." Spencer said.

"I know. I'm glad that he did." I said.

"Aww, Sam! You care about Freddie!"

"Whatever Carls."

"Don't deny it. You basically just said it!"

"Whatever." I said.

"So, you've been there for 3 days, what have you said to each other?" She asked, nudging me with her elbow.

"Nothing. He just said that he hurts." I said, skipping the 'I love you,'

"Come on Sam, tell me. You can tell me anything."

"Okay, okay. He said, he loved me." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I said!, he loved me." I mumbled again.

"What?"

"HE SAID HE LOVED ME!" I yelled.

Silence. That's all I heard. No noise, but the light voices of those on the radio, announcing a crash in Delaware that sent people off a bridge, into their watery deaths.

"What?" Squeaked Carly, trembling from my loudness.

"And I said it back." I said, not looking at her. I turned my head though, staring her dead in the eye.

"Aww, Sam! You love Freddie! And he loves you! Are you going-"

I cut her off fast, "No Carly! NO! He just said that love was a word for someone that-he was sleepy okay!" I didn't really want to explain it.

The rest of the ride was silence, except the soft voices on the radio, announcing bad storms for tonight.

Great.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2:59 PM<strong>_

"Hold on, let me check if he's out of his surgery thing." I said to Carly and Spencer, stepping up to the desk.

"Can I help you?" Snobby.

"Yes, umm, I have a friend here that was in rib surgery, just wanted to check if he's out or not?" I asked politely.

She snorted and typed a few things on her computer. She pushed her glasses up off the bridge of her nose, and looked up at me, "Yeah. He's out. Room-"

"I know where it is." I cut her off, grabbing Carly and Spencer's wrists, dragging them to the elevators.

Once we reach the floor Freddie's on, I dart right into it and scream, "FREDDIE!" I hop straight over his bed and land on my feet. "Oh, that was awesome!" I said, smiling.

"Hey Sam." He said, smiling. His voice was a bit scratchy. I didn't say anything though.

"Hey." I said casually. I quickly ducked down to his ear, "I have a surprise for you." I smiled. I walked around the bed this time, and dragged Carly and Spencer in.

"Freddie! How are you?" Carly asked, opening her arms. Freddie leaned up, and his blankets fell down. I saw them hug, and him turn to Spencer, and give him a little hug. **(A/N: This is weird, but not true…as far as I know!) **My eyebrows knitted together, and I looked at the metal on his ribcage. His skin was pink, and he was covered in metals, tubes, needles, holes, stitches.

"Hey, I'm doing better." He said, his voice even scratchier.

"That's great." Carly said.

"Freddie, what's wrong with your voice? And what's that?" I asked, pointing to the metal.

"Sam! Don't be mean!" Carly scolded.

"I have to pee now." Spencer said, and walked out into the bathroom.

"Carls, I'm not being mean! Wait, let me talk to Freddie for a minute." I said, shooing her out of the room. She frowned, but walked out of the room, sitting on the bench, on her phone.

"Freddie," I said, walking back in his room, "what's going on?"

"Just recovering," He said, scratchily.

"What's all the metal and tubes and needles and stuff for?"

"It's to keep it all together. They thought they were broken, but they were shattered, and one of the pieces stabbed into my lungs, so they had to pull it out, and I'm in a lot of pain. My voice is sore, so that's why I'm talking like -is." He said. His voice was dying almost.

"Oh, I didn't know, sorry. Don't talk if it hurts you." I said softly, pushing him very lightly back, and pulling the blanket over his ribcage.

"Thanks," He whispered. "I love you, Sam."

"Anytime, and I love you too…dork." I said, smiling lightly. I gave him a small peck on the cheek, and watched him drift off into a peaceful sleep.

I looked up and almost had a heart attack. I saw Carly standing beside that doctor. "Not your boyfriend, huh?" They both asked.

"Shut up!" I said. They both just laughed. I huffed and crossed my arm.

"Well…" Carly started.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Explain that!"

Just peachy. I started explaining, but I swore every time I glanced at Freddie, his eyes squeezed shut.

He better not have.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:15 PM<strong>_

_**BOOM!**_

I was scared beyond my belief. This was one of the worst storms Seattle has ever had. The thunder was back to back. I looked out of the window and all I saw was constant flashing. Lightning.

_ZAP! Goodbye, daddy._

Oh my god.

"Freddie?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"F-Freddie. The st-storm." I said. A mere scared voice breaking down my walls.

"Come here." He said in a raspy voice, lifting the blankets up for me. I'm glad he had that rib cast on, because the metal would be cold.

"Thank you, Freddie." I whispered, wrapping myself around him like a snake around a body, wanting it's life, it's blood. I was snuggling close to him, and I heard a giant boom. This was huge. It lasted for 5 seconds at least. This was loud, humongous, ultimate ruler of boom. It was like, literally, having a tiger roar right in your face. I latched onto Freddie hard, and dug my head into his chest. Whimpering like a lost dog, I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

"It's okay, Sam. Shh." He wrapped arms around me, and I moved even closer, wanting nothing more then to sink into sleep and not wake up until the storm was long gone.

"F-Freddie. I'm sc-scar-" _**BOOM!**_ I screamed silently and grabbed him tighter.

"Shh, Sam listen." He said quietly.

I silenced, listening. I heard his heartbeat, and soon it soothed in my into a deep and peaceful sleep, in Freddie's arms yet again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>11:02 AM<strong>_

What in the world? I woke up, and Freddie was gone.

**Hey, where are you? I thought you were picking up the paper?**

Oh, right.

**Sorry. I'll pick it up today sometime. Friend is in the hospital…it's not good.**

I never got a reply. Sighing, I placed my head on the wall, my stomach aching from LOF. Yes, Lack Of Food.

5 minutes later, I heard someone walk in the room. "Hey." Freddie said, clutching his stomach.

"Hey, you doing okay?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, how you?" He joked.

I chuckled. Weirdo, "Not the best. Need food." I said, grabbing my stomach.

"When don't you?"

"Very funny. No, I'm suffering from LOF, and I seriously need some food."

His eyes went wide and he squatted down, picking something out from his drawer. Walking around the bed, he whispered to me, "Here's a 20. Get me something, too. Shh." He pulled away, leaning back forward, kissing me lightly on the cheek. I glared at him, but did nothing, but walk out of the room and to Groovy Smoothie.

I stepped out of the elevator and saw that doctor. "You're coming back." Was all he said, and then he walked away. I shook my head, glared at the nurse when she smiled-a different, younger girl from earlier- and pushed my way out the door from all of the people in there.

Instantly, I felt cold. I was wearing short sleeved, and the wind was blowing hard. I stuffed the 20 in my pocket and hugged myself, walking fast to the Groovy Smoothie. I pulled out my phone, and it was almost 50 degrees out here. Oh my. I need a jacket, or get there faster.

A few minutes later, I walked into the Groovy Smoothie and saw Carly.

"Carly!" I yelled and ran over to her.

"Hey Sam, how's-?"

"Fine, fine. Give me a jacket, please! It's freezing out there."

"Oh, here. You didn't bring one?"

"Well, I was at the hospital you know, and I didn't think it'd be _this_ cold."

"Here." She said, and handed me a gift card for…here.

"When'd you get this?"

"He just gave it to me. Said I was his favorite little kid or something."

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I walked over to T-Bo.

"Hey T-Bo! I need the regular for me and Freddie. Thanks." I said, giving him the 20. Looking at the gift card, it said it expired yesterday. Great.

"Coming right up Sammy."

"**Never **call me that." I warned.

He raised his hands and walked away. "Carls, can you bring this to the hospital when you leave? I need to pick up something from my cousin."

"Sure. And what are you picking up?"

"Thanks. And chill Carls, it's just some flavored paper." I said, putting on her coat, walking out the door. I took one last look at her and her mouth was hanging open slightly and her face was priceless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1:14 PM<strong>_

"Thanks Zesty. That was very…interesting? Weird? It tasted good though. Kinda like cotton candy mixed with chocolate." I said. I could hear her smiling.

"You're welcome Sam. I'll see you next week. Love you." She said.

"Bye, love you." I said and hung up.

"Zesty?" Freddie asked.

"Well…I didn't name her," I stated, bending on my knees next to his bed. "So, how're you?"

"Fine, fine. I- I mean, it doesn't hurt, but it's the pills that I'd had to take and-"

"Freddie. Out of all of this, I have one question."

"Shoot."

His face panicked and so did mine when I asked those 3 words:

"Where's your mom?"


End file.
